Master and Servant
by Silverexorcist
Summary: Sonic tries to make a contract with the Angel of Death, Azrael. However, he messes up and makes one instead with a demon named, Shadow. Alright, maybe he can work with this. Wait, you're a Incubus? Based off the anime Black Butler Kuroshitsuji Birthday present for Sonadowlover121. Sonadow, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Sonadowlover121! Hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. **

Some Names You Need to Know!

Azrael – "angel of death".

Irvene – Demon dog.

**Incubus****- **A demon in male form who, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have intercourse with them. Its female counterpart is the succubus. An incubus may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child, as in the legend of Merlin. Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death. Though many tales claim that the incubus is bisexual, others indicate that it is strictly heterosexual and finds attacking a male victim either unpleasant or detrimental. There are also numerous stories involving the attempted exorcism of incubi or succubi who have taken refuge in, respectively, the bodies of men or women. Incubi are sometimes said to be able to conceive children. The half-human offspring of such a union is sometimes referred to as a cambion. The most famous legend of such a case includes that of Merlin, the famous wizard from Arthurian legend.

Beelzebub – Name means the 'lord of the flies'. A high demon of hell that is sometimes equated with Satan.

Nybras – Publicist of the Pleasures of Hell.

**Satan****-** Also known as the devil. He is the ruler of Hades. (Hell)

Lilith – The first wife of Adam (before Eve), who became cursed by God, and became a succubus.

** Now on with the story!**

"No, Shadow." A cobalt hedgehog pushed away an eager-looking ebony hedgehog.

"Why not, Master? You can't deprive your servants of their needs, you know." The ebony servant wore an all-black butler outfit. Silver buttons ran up the front, and a pristine white dress shirt showed at his collar. A silver chain hung down from his belt, and an equally silver pocket watch was clipped to his right side. The ebony butler currently leaned over his master, a cobalt hedgehog, while he sat in his office chair. The cobalt hedgehog had a very fancy, pure white suit on. His dress shirt underneath was also white, and a dark blue tie completed the outfit. The blue tie was tucked out of his shirt at the moment since the dark butler had used it as a leash to pull his master closer to him. "Just a small one, Master." The black and red hedgehog pulled the other even closer; his eyes had turned into slits, and glowed a bright red.

"I said no, Shadow!" Sonic pushed the butler off him, and Shadow landed on the floor with perfect grace and took a couple steps back. The cobalt master tucked his tie back inside his suit, and smoothed out the ruffles that Shadow had made.

"You're killing your butler, Master," Shadow said as he watched his master put his clothing back into place. He saw that the cobalt hedgehog was having trouble with putting his tie correctly into place, and leaned over to help. The butler unraveled the tie and rewrapped it into place. Sonic's face turned red at the close proximity of the ebony butler and looked away as the other hedgehog did his job.

"I don't get how I'm killing you Shadow."

The ebony butler pulled away from his master when he was finished. He stood next to him while the cobalt master nervously tapped on his wooden desk. "I'm an incubus, Master. Sex is purely what I live for."

Sonic whirled around in his seat, and his face turned beet red. "Have some manners, you damn demon!"

The butler's eyes flashed red, and he grinned. "Yes, Master." Shadow paused for a moment. "But, Master, if you didn't want an incubus, why did you make a contract with me?"

"I thought you were Azrael when I made that contract."

The demon butler laughed at his master's stupidity. "How did you mix up an angel of death with an incubus?"

"You didn't exactly tell me you were an incubus, Shadow." Sonic pointed out to the laughing demon.

"True, I didn't tell you I was an incubus in words, but I thought when I said that I would give you all of your pleasures that you got what I meant."

The cobalt hedgehog's eats drooped, and he stopped his tapping. "My greatest pleasure is to see Tails smile one last time."

The grin disappeared from the demon butler's face, and he studied his master. "To bring someone back to life, someone must die in their place."

"I would gladly give up my life so Tails can come back. Then, he would finally be able to live out his childhood."

"Father!" Both master and servant looked to the doorway as an albino hedgehog slammed it open. The younger hedgehog was also wearing a butler outfit. However, it was pure white with ink black buttons running down the front. He also had an equally black chain that hung down his left side, and on the end was a pocket watch, with the same coloring, that was hooked on his belt. He ran up to the demon butler, and he had a worried look on his face. "Father, Nybras is here to see you."

Shadow growled. "Nybras needs to mind his own damn business. Tell him to go fuck himself, Silver."

"He threatened to send an Irvene after you and the Master if you didn't come and see him."

The ebony demon growled again. "I'll be right back, Master. Silver, watch over him until I come back."

"Yes, father."

Sonic looked to his demon butler in confusion. "Who's Nybras?"

Shadow stopped at the doorway, and turned to his master. "Nybras is my boss." Sonic gave him a look, and the ebony demon reworded his answer. "He's my _demon_ boss. He's in charge of the pleasures of Hell."

The cobalt hedgehog waved him out. "You better get going then." Shadow bowed to his master, and left.

*Master and Servant*

Shadow made his way down the main hallway of the gigantic mansion, and walked outside. The back door slammed shut behind him, and a large forest surrounded the house. A beaten down path was directly in front of him, and Shadow headed straight for it. Half a mile in, the ebony demon stopped as he entered a large clearing. He looked around to make sure no one would was watching, and, after deeming that there was no one around, he walked into the middle of the clearing.

"Nybras!" Shadow yelled.

Seconds later the ground started to ooze an inky black substance. The substance looked like it was a liquid, and a gas at the same time. The black ooze started to form into a figure, and a deep voice came from it. "My name is Mephiles on the mortal realm, just as your name is Shadow."

The ebony demon crossed his arms across his chest, and looked indifferent as the black ooze turned into a black and grey hedgehog. The new demon wore no shirt so his six pack and chest fur showed clearly for all to see. All black, ripped jeans covered his bottom half, and a long, black, trench coat with a grey inside completed his outfit. "Whatever you say, _Mephiles_. Now, what is so important that you would drag me away from my Master?"

Mephiles' eerie glowing, green eyes flashed, and he took a couple of steps forward. The two demons were now only inches from each other, and Shadow looked about ready to rip the other's head off. "That's what I came here to talk to you about; I order you to break your contract with that blue mortal."

The ebony demon's eyes narrowed. "I only take orders from my Master, Mephiles."

The black and grey demon narrowed his eyes as well, and took a couple steps back. "You are desperately needed back in Hell, Shadow. You and Lilith are the only two left of the great incubi and succubi. She's running herself ragged because you haven't been doing your job the past two years. The demon rate is drastically decreasing and it's all your fault."

Shadow growled at his boss. "I have made a contract with my Master. The only way that it can be broken is if one of us dies or he breaks it himself."

"I know that! Just kill him and get it over with!" Mephiles paused for a moment. "Besides, didn't he want Azrael in the first place? You can just remind him of this fact and get him to break the contract."

"Keep your damn nose out of my life, Mephiles!"

The black and grey demon huffed, and turned around. His bottom half turned back into the black ooze, and started to sink back into the ground. "Before I go, Shadow, I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"You, your Master and that cambion son of yours should be careful." Shadow and Mephiles locked eyes. "Beelzebub is going to try to take over Hell soon. Satan is furious, and now the both of them are recruiting any demons they can get for the upcoming battle."

"Who are you fighting with?"

Mephiles shook his head back and forth. "I haven't decided yet. However, it's not important who I join with… it's you. You may not know it, Shadow, but you could turn the tables in the war with who you choose to join."

"How could I turn the tables on anything?"

The black and grey demon turned away. "You'll know when the time comes." His whole form was now the inky substance, and he vanished into the ground.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Shadow mumbled, and walked out of the clearing.

*Master and Servant*

"Ahhh! I swear, if this party doesn't end soon, I'm going to go insane!"

"Be patient, Master." Shadow looked around the room, and saw that no one had heard his master's sudden outburst.

"But Shadow!" Sonic whined to his butler. "You know that I can't stand Amy!" The two hedgehogs currently stood to the side of a large ballroom. Shadow was wearing his usual attire while Sonic was completely the same, except he had traded his dark blue tie for a lighter blue one. The ballroom had an orchestra playing at the back where a large, red carpeted stairway was. In the middle of the room various Mobians danced to the music, while others stood to the side chatting. A pink hedgehog in a hot pink dress scurried around the room as if she was looking for something… or someone. Sonic peeked around a large white pillar, and shivered when he noticed the female hedgehog was still looking for him. "I mean, look at her, Shadow! She's still at it!"

The ebony demon licked his lips, and his eyes started to glow red. "If you won't have her, Master, may I?"

The cobalt hedgehog whirled around. "No, you may not!"

Shadow's eyes stopped glowing, and his grin disappeared as he glared at the other hedgehog. "Yes, Master."

The ebony butler's ears twitched as he heard the cobalt hedgehog's stomach rumble. "Ahhh, looks like I'm hungry…" He looked back around the pillar, and groaned when he saw that the food table was across the room. Shadow sighed, and pulled Sonic back behind the pillar as Amy passed by. "Hey-" The ebony demon roughly pushed him against the pillar, and kissed him.

"Mr. Butler, have you seen- Oh! I'm sorry that I intruded!" Moments later Shadow pulled away, and the cobalt hedgehog was just about to yell at his butler when he saw the flutter of a hot pink dress scurrying away.

"Did you just…"

The demon butler looked away, and took a couple steps back. "I apologize for any inconvenience, but I could not think of any other way to hide you, Master."

"Oh, well thanks." Sonic looked away as well, and turned red. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had _enjoyed_ the kiss.

The butler grinned, and licked his lips. "No, thank you Master. You were a very tasty snack."

Sonic's face turned red. "You damn demon!" He started to punch the other hedgehog in the chest. Shadow's face stayed neutral the entire time that his master punched him as if he felt no pain; actually, his body never even moved from the blows. The cobalt hedgehog pulled his hands away after several blows. "Damn, you're like a brick wall."

Shadow chuckled, and patted his master on the head. "Are you still hungry, Master?" Sonic nodded. "I'll get you some food." The ebony demon moved from behind the pillar. He skillfully, and gracefully maneuvered through the chatting, and dancing nobility. Shadow had just reached the food table when his son appeared next to him. "What's wrong, Silver?" The ebony butler placed multiple mini hot dogs on top of paper plate. He took a couple steps down the table, and took a large helping of chili. Before he left, the ebony demon grabbed a plastic spoon. _The Master can make his chilidogs from this._

Silver jogged up next to his father, and walked with him back to their master. They returned back to the pillar, and Shadow handed Sonic the plate. The cobalt hedgehog took one look at the plate, and knew what his butler wanted. He took the spoon, and placed the chili on each of the small hotdogs. Sonic went to town on his food, and he was so happy that his tail wagged behind him.

The ebony demon turned to his son. "What is it that you wanted to tell me, Silver?"

The albino half-demon ears perked up when his father spoke to him, and even Sonic looked up from his food. Silver looked down, and twiddled his fingers. "Well, um."

Shadow crossed his arms across his chest. "Just spill it out, Silver."

Silver looked his father in the eye, but kept going with the movement of his fingers. "Well, Lilith is at the entrance."

The ebony demon's ears widened. "Lilith the Succubus?" The albino half-demon nodded. "Master, I need to see to this."

Sonic nodded. "I'm fine with that as long as Silver gets me more food." He held out the paper plate for Silver to take.

"Silver, make sure you tend to the Master's every need while I'm gone." The albino nodded, and took Sonic's plate. He scurried off back to the food table, and Shadow turned back to his master. "I'll be back as soon as I can." The cobalt waved him off, and the ebony demon bowed before he left.

The ebony butler maneuvered through the crowd of nobility once more, and passed the food table where his son currently stacked their master's plate with hotdogs, and chili. He walked through the large entrance way of the ballroom, and down a long, twisting hallway. Shadow made it to the entrance of the mansion in record timing. "What are you doing here, Lilith?"

"Call me Rouge in the mortal realm, darling." A female, albino bat stood next to the closed mansion doors. She wore a long, sparking, red dress. On the right side, a long slit all the way to her hip was made, showing off her entire right leg. The red dress had no straps, and was being held up purely by the bat's large breasts. There was also a large hole in the back, so her black wings were completely free.

"The only thing missing is the front opening." The ebony demon said as he looked over the succubus.

Rouge giggled, and moved her finger in circles across Shadow's chest. "You know we can't do that since the mortals will wonder why we don't have bellybuttons." It was true; demons didn't have bellybuttons since they weren't born like mortals. Silver, since he was a cambion, did have a bellybutton. "So, how is that son of yours doing?"

The incubus grabbed the female's hand, and flicked it away from his chest. "Stay away from Silver, Rouge."

"Is Mr. Daddy protective of his son~?" The female bat paused for a moment. "I wouldn't mind having a son or daughter; how did you get one, Shadow?"

Silver was the creation of experiment. The ebony demon wondered what would happen if he took it instead of someone else. The day after he found out he was pregnant. "You could impregnate a female and find out." Although Shadow was male and Rouge was female, both of them could turn into the other gender whenever they wanted to. They both just felt more comfortable in the gender they were 'born' with.

The albino demon shrugged. "I guess I could."

The ebony butler eyed the other demon. "I have a feeling that cambions are not what you came here for."

Rouge gigged again. "And you would be right. I have a message from Satan."

"So, you're siding with Satan." Shadow interrupted the bat.

"Yup! He gave me a proposal I couldn't refuse."

Both demons turn as the doors to the mansion slam open. A female squirrel walked through, and she wore a simple white dress. The brown squirrel joined the other two demons, and glared at the succubus bat. "If you have a message from Satan, then I have one from Lord Beelzebub."

"Hello, Sally." Rouge sneered at the newcomer.

"What's Beelzebub called on the mortal realm?" The ebony incubus asked.

"Scourge, but he's not here yet so we can call him Lord Beelzebub." The demon squirrel replied while she completely ignored the other female.

"That demon doesn't deserve to be called a lord." Rouge muttered.

"Rouge, what message did Satan give you?" Shadow asked the flustered bat.

"Satan has a proposal for you. If you join him, you'll be left out of the war, and you will be able to stay with your Master."

Rouge was pushed away by Sally as soon as she finished her message. "Lord Beelzebub has a proposal for you as well." A large, knowing smile formed on the squirrel's face. "If you join Lord Beelzebub we'll get Azrael to bring back your Master's little brother." The smile grew even larger. "Without taking away your Master's life."

**So, this is a birthday present for Sonadowlover121. I didn't mean to make it into a multiple chapter story, but it just… happened.**

**Shadow:**** So I'm a sex demon?**

** Correct. XD I love Black Butler and I wanted to write a story like it, but I didn't want to completely copy the series so I made this instead.**

**Sonic:**** So, what exactly is Silver?**

** He's Shadow's son; he's the one who got preggie at the one night stand/ rape episode. Come on, I'm a Shadow uke lover I have to have some Shadow uke. (And Sonadowlover121 is starting to like it too.)**

** Read and Review Please!**

** P.S. I'm now posting info on all upcoming and current stories on my profile. X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I FINALLY got over my writer's block for this story. So… who's proud of me? Anyone? Fine…**

** I understand that there was some confusion in the last chapter so this story IS set in modern times unlike the anime. So, sorry about the confusion and enjoy the next chapter of Master and Servant!**

The ebony hedgehog froze, "Without… killing my Master?"

The brown squirrel smiled in triumph as the male demon took her bait. "Correct, but…" Sally looked straight into Shadows' ruby eyes. "But you must help us in the war and leave your Master… forever." The male demon blinked in surprise and continued to watch the female squirrel. Sally turned away from Shadow and Rouge and walked back to the entrance. She paused at the entrance and locked eyes with the ebony demon once more. "Think about it; I'll be back in one week's time for your answer." Then she exited the mansion.

"That bitch," Rouge growled out once the other female had left and her black wings flapped behind her in anger. The succubus huffed and locked eyes with Shadow. "I'll be back in one week as well." Black smoke swirled around her feet, "And I expect you to choose the correct choice." She flapped her wings once and the smoke traveled around her body like tentacles. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to find my consort for the night." Rouge winked and disappeared in a final twirl of black smoke.

Shadow stood there, frozen in shock. He had two different choices with two different outcomes. However, each one held something that he could benefit from. Or, should he say, one that would benefit him or his Master. One allowed him to stay with his Master and stay out of the upcoming war. The other brought back to life his Master's little brother. The very thing that his Master had been trying to get back, but instead made that contact with him.

Shadow's eyes narrowed, this, however, wasn't his choice to make. His Master controlled every action of his, including which deal he took in the upcoming war. Shadow knew which one Sonic would take. His Master had never wanted him in the first place. He didn't even _like_ him.

Shadow paused in his thinking. Why did he even care what his Master thought about him anyways? He was a demon and a high one at that; he didn't have any feelings besides lust and pleasure. So… why were these thoughts ravaging through his head? He didn't understand… Maybe he had spent too much time on the mortal world… That had to be it. He didn't feel anything for his Master besides getting into his pants.

With that in mind, Shadow turned on his heel and started his walk back to the party. He narrowed his eyes; this week would most likely be his last week with his Master. The ebony demon's frown deepened. He had one week to get what he came here for. However, could he do it in one week's time when he hadn't been able to do for two years?

The closest he had gotten had been that kiss at the party and even _that_ hadn't technically been a win for him. He had been hiding his Master from that pink blob that the other was so afraid of.

Shadow growled; when he had said his Master was killing him, he wasn't lying. He was an incubus, he was supposed to have sex _every night_ and his Master hadn't let him for _over two years._ He felt his strength dwindling every second and, soon, he would be reduced to the strength of a lesser demon. Then it would get even lower and even a _lesser demon_ would have been able to beat or maybe even kill him.

Why had he made this contract with that blue mortal in the first place? Oh, that's right; he had smelt something on his Master that day. Pure blood. The thing that was like candy melting in your mouth for incubuses. A pure blood was absolutely pure. He was a virgin; he had a heart of gold and had done no wrong. All of these characteristics made him want to damage and tarnish this pure being with that of evil.

Shadow licked his lips; oh, how he was agonizing for the day that he would ravish that lithe, cobalt body. He could just imagine what his Master would look like under him. Screaming, begging for him to go harder. Sweat dripping down his hot and flustered body. The explosion of his Master's virgin seed onto his chest.

However, could he get his Master into bed in one week's time when he hadn't been able to do it after two years? He knew that he, eventually, wouldn't have been able to resist him; not with the constant jabs the demon had been giving him every day. _No one_, not even someone like Sonic, is able to resist an incubus for long.

Yes, his Master would eventually have relented, but he only had one week now. He had to get his Master _soon_ and his slow, but absolute plan wouldn't cut it now. He had to take drastic measures; he had to take chances. He needed… a certain spell and a little help from his son. A devilish smiled slithered onto his face; it was time to get started.

*Master and Servant*

_What the hell was taking Shadow so long?_ Sonic thought to himself as he tapped his foot impatiently on the perfectly waxed floor below him. His butler should have been back ages ago; why wasn't he here yet? Even though Silver had been handling every need, Sonic couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

Shadow had acted… strange when the demon Lilith had been mentioned. Well, Shadow was always strange, but this time he had been weirder than usual. When they got any type of demon visitor, Shadow would send Silver to get rid of them. So, why had Shadow seen the last two? That and having two demons visit in less than a day was very unusual. Actually, besides the two demons today, they had only three other visits in the past two years.

Too many strange things had been happening as of late, something was wrong. Sonic closed his eyes and leaned against the pillar he was hiding behind. Whatever was happening definitely involved Shadow and when something involved Shadow, it included him as well. Sonic reopened his eyes and stared at the wall in front of him in determination. He would find out what was happening even if it killed him.

"Father!" Sonic snapped out of his thoughts when Silver suddenly shouted beside him. He glanced at the albino half-demon and followed his glaze. There was Shadow, gracefully maneuvering through the crowd of dancing Mobians and heading over to them behind the pillar.

Sonic flinched; he was right, something was going on. His butler looked the same as he did before he had left, but a dark and menacing aura was now surrounding the ebony demon. Those eyes… it was the eyes of a predator stalking his prey and Sonic had a sinking feeling that _he_ was the prey the demon was after.

Shadow finally made it to them behind the pillar and looked straight into his Master's emerald eyes without so much as a glance at his son. "Master, we need to talk." Somehow, those four words didn't feel as comfortable as they should have been. Shadow motioned with his hand to follow him. "Come, we should find a more secluded place to talk about this."

The request sounded reasonable enough but… Sonic moved his arms behind him and touch the pillar behind him to make sure it was still there. Finding comfort in the pillar behind him, Sonic looked back at his butler as the other waited for him to come with him. Shadow's request was reasonable, they didn't want others to know what the ebony butler really was but… his instincts on this matter were screaming at him to stay where he was. They were yelling at him that Shadow couldn't do anything in a crowded room even if they were hiding behind this pillar.

Sonic scoffed to himself; Shadow couldn't do anything to him if he didn't want it. They were under contract and, thus, Shadow would have to stay the hell away from him if Sonic so much as said the words. What did he have to fear with his butler?

Sonic smiled; "Lead the way, Shadow." He motioned with his hand for his demon butler to get going and almost shivered in fear when Shadow smiled back. However, Sonic couldn't still help but feel that the smile and everything around Shadow at the moment meant something other than what was being said.

Shadow led Sonic and his son out of the ballroom and through the complex of hallways. Finding a room to his liking, Shadow opened the door and bowed as his Master walked through. However, the ebony demon held up his hand when Silver tried to enter as well, "Silver, would you please keep watch outside as I tell our Master what has happened?"

The albino half-demon nodded in understanding and took his position outside. Shadow closed the door behind him and watched his Master pick one of the many seats inside the small office. Finding one to his liking, a black leather recliner, Sonic flopped down on the cushioned seat and put up the foot rest. He fingered the buttons on the armrest, "Do you think they have a massage feature to this?"

Shadow walked over and placed his hand on top of Sonic's exploring one. The cobalt hedgehog looked up at his butler in curiosity and waited for Shadow to make a move. "Master, now is not the time to be fooling around; I have very important news to tell you."

Sonics' emerald eyes glittered in amusement, "What news? That the national chilidog supplies are low?" He licked his lips, "I'll have to make a formal apology to the Queen than, since I'm pretty sure that would be my fault. I do love my chilidogs," Sonics' gloved hands massaged his peach stomach. Once his fun of the joke was filled, Sonic leaned forward, "No, seriously, what important news do you have to tell me, Shadow?" His hands went back to their rightful places at Sonics' sides.

The ebony demon sighed and placed his own hands behind his back. "Two different demons showed up at the entrance of the mansion. They brought news of a demon war coming and they both gave me deals as options I could choose for the upcoming war." Shadows' ruby eyes narrowed, "However, since you are my current Master under contract, you have to pick which deal I take."

Sonic looked at his butler; his face blank of all emotion as he processed the information Shadow had just given him. "So… that means you have to go off and fight in a demon war?"

"Depends of which deal you pick, Master," Shadow answered. "One demon offered that I can stay with you and keep out of this war. The other… that I would join them in fighting in the war and… that they could get Azrael to bring back your younger brother from the dead without killing either one of us." Shadow studied the cobalt hedgehog for any and all emotion that raced across his face.

Sonic was beyond stunned by the news Shadow had given him. He wasn't at all surprised about the demon war since demons were violent by nature, but to bring Tails back… This was what he wanted in the first place and even more! However… Sonic glanced at Shadow; could he really give up Shadow for Tails? And Silver? Could he replace the two people, or demons in this case, that filled the void when he had lost Tails?

Shadow may not have been very comforting, but the ebony demon was like a constant rock that Sonic could lean on in times of need. Silver, since he was half-mortal, had emotions that came with being mortal and had sung him to sleep and gave him soothing words whenever he had a breakdown the first year he had lost Tails. These two, after everything they've been through the last two years, Sonic now considered part of his family? Tails had been the only other family in his life since his parents had died so long ago in a tragic fire that had burned down his estate.

Shadow and Silver had filled a hole that had been opened by Tails' death and even made it grow after. Sonic clenched his hands into fists; if Shadow and Silver left now, they would leave a hole that Tails would probably never be able to fill again, but… This was Tails' life on the line here; his little brother was just in his reach that he could actually see it!

Sonic stood up from his seat and he would have laughed since it seemed the sudden movement had surprised the unmoving Shadow and looked his butler straight into his bright ruby eyes. "Shadow… I… I need to think about this!" And Sonic pushed the ebony demon out of the way and charged out of the room and past the frightened Silver outside the room.

***Is dancing around the room***

** Sonic: Why are you so happy today?**

** Because I finally got over my writer's block for this! Maybe my writer's block for 'When the World Was Right' is gone too! *Tries to write more of WTWWR and fails***

** Sonic: Not working?**

** *Crying* No…**

** Shadow: Does anyone else think that our author is bi-polar? Because she went from beyond happy to depressed in record time.**

** Shut up! I am not!**

** Sonic/ Shadow: Now you're mad. *Writes down my symptoms on a sheet of paper***

** You two will do anything to send me to a mental ward, huh?**

** Sonic: Of course!**

** Shadow: That way Sonic and I can write these stupid stories ourselves.**

** …You guys are so cruel…**

** Sonic/ Shadow: We know.**

** READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND I MEAN IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sonic stood up from his seat and he would have laughed since it seemed the sudden movement had surprised the unmoving Shadow and looked his butler straight into his bright ruby eyes. "Shadow… I… I need to think about this!" And Sonic pushed the ebony demon out of the way and charged out of the room and past the frightened Silver outside the room._

The hallways of his mansion rushed past him in a rush of colors until they suddenly changed to greens, indicating that he had left the building. The dozens of guests that he had just left behind were far from his mind. A whirlwind of emotions flew through him even faster than the breakneck speeds he was currently doing with his legs.

His emotions quickly went to anger, sadness, happiness, depression and back to anger in seconds; his feelings going even faster than he could place and act on any of them and yet… acting on all of them at once.

Sonic didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. All his emotions were pushing him to get away from the troubles he had to face and just run. He didn't want to face Silver and tell him he might have to leave the only place the half-mortal had ever felt like was his home. He didn't want to face his guests and kick them out of his house so they wouldn't get hurt by the demons coming for the deal.

However, most of all, he didn't want to face Shadow and tell him the hardest decision he would ever have to make and maybe ever would make.

Sonic slowly came to a stop, the strength he first had completely drained out of him. He _never_ got tired from running, but the emotions leaking out of him had drained him out. Not physically, but mentally. He couldn't move another step and dropped to the ground like a rock.

After several minutes of just lying there, Sonic noticed that he was deep inside the forest outside his mansion; maybe not even a mile away. He let out a small, unemotional chuckle; he had been running in circles and hadn't even known it.

A single dead leaf landed on his face and Sonic didn't even have the energy, or motivation, to remove it. The different reds and browns dominated his vision and he let out a small sigh. Sonic didn't even know why, but the colors and the soft touch of the leaf shifting on his face calmed him down... or, at least, calmed him down enough to think clearly again.

Who would he choose? He wanted to answer that today so that, in case he chose Tails, he could spend the next few days with Shadow and Silver to their fullest. Sonic closed his eyes underneath the red and brown leaf and felt it finally give way under the wind and float away.

The large hole that Tails had created with his death had finally been filled up by Shadow and Silver… and now his wounds were ripped open once more. Couldn't the deal have waited a little longer? He had just recovered and now the cruel grips of fate had decided to torture him once more.

Life was so cruel.

Sonic gathered the last remains of his strength and rapidly shook his head. He had decided long ago that he would help make other people's lives better; he shouldn't be thinking these things. The moment Shadow had become his butler, Sonic had engaged, under permission from the Queen, to conduct underground missions.

These underground missions included, but not solely, were stopping drug lords, smugglers, terrorists and other criminals and black workings in his country. Shadow and him, and sometimes Silver, would work together to end everything and anything sketchy working under the covers.

It was hard, secretive and sometimes very dark work and, sometimes, they were caught unawares by the police, but after getting a call from the Queen herself, Sonic and Shadow always were let go by the police. Sonic would rather not have these confrontations with the local authorities since it allowed the criminals he was after time to get away or get them suspicious of him.

Just thinking of the missions he went on almost every week showed just how much he relied on Shadow and Silver. Shadow, of course, handled most of the work that he refused to do and Silver provided that welcome home feeling when they got back after a particularly hard mission, not to mention being the best home sitter you could ever hope to have.

Sonic let out a soft and drawn out sigh. His head suddenly felt like it was filled with cotton balls and he couldn't hold onto any one thought for more than a few seconds. Exhaustion crept up his body and Sonic finally decided to let himself drift off to sleep. As darkness inched across his vision, the picture of a certain someone flashed in his mind and Sonic finally knew who he would pick when it was time to choose.

*Master and Servant*

As soon as he sensed that his Master had left the mansion, Shadow calmly walked out of the room and nodded towards his son, indicating that the half-demon should follow him. They walked in silence down the hallway towards Silver's bedroom and Shadow couldn't help but let a small smirk play across his face.

Sonic had acted exactly as he had expected him to.

His Master, despite many arguments, had a very straight forward and simpleminded way of thinking; Shadow could easily read him like a children's book. He quickly glanced over at his son. Silver, however, was a different story since he was a little harder to read. Although… Silver tended to be very naïve at times; something that personally irked him since demons, even half-demons, shouldn't _ever_ be naïve.

Silver started to play nervously with his fingers and Shadow was immediately reminded of another irk that his son displayed. The albino got nervous about anything and everything he didn't understand. Shadow growled slightly, immediately grabbing his son's attention. "W-why did Master Sonic suddenly rush out of the office before, father?" Silver squeaked out; all of a sudden finding the perfectly polished marble flooring the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Shadow chose to ignore his son's question and quickened his pace. Silver almost immediately matched it and repeated his question, thinking that his father hadn't heard him. Shadow, again, ignored Silver's question.

Silver then continued his small dance with his fingers and Shadow would have thanked God when they reached the half-demon's bedroom if wouldn't have probably set him on fire. Shadow opened the simple wooden door and Silver had the sense not to give his father a questioning look and just stepped inside.

Shadow had to give his son some credit since it seemed he was learning how he should act as a half-demon. As soon as he was inside his bedroom, Silver sat down in a nearby wooden chair and started to wait patiently to hear what his father had to say.

The albino's bedroom was very simple; a single bed with a dark grey comforter stood in the corner, the walls were painted white, a black wooden desk was pushed to the other far side corner of the room and the chair that Silver sat in was placed next to the doorway.

Shadow grabbed the only nice thing in the room, a very plush and comfy black roller chair, and sat down in front of his son. "Do you remember the spell books that I had you hide when we first came here?" The ebony demon started and saw his son give a hesitant nod. "I need you to retrieve them as soon as possible."

Silver opened his mouth to question his fathers' motives but thought better of it and closed his mouth. He shifted nervously in his seat and waited for Shadow to dismiss him. Silver got his cue when Shadow motioned his head to the doorway and he quickly scurried out of the room.

Shadow let out a sigh as soon as his son left the room and leaned back in his black comforter. His ears twitched as he tried to resist the urge to clear the partygoers from the ballroom and carry his Master to his room from the forest.

The 'urge' came from the contract that Sonic and himself had made two years ago. The 'urge' came from the butler part of the contract; it was useful most of the time, like if there was some kind of chore to be done or if his Master needed him, but other times it was downright annoying. He was used to people serving _him,_ not the other way around.

Shadow resisted the urge as long as he could, but gave up when he started to uncontrollably shake in his seat. He let out one last annoyed growled and fled the room; it was time to kick out their guests… literally, but Sonic didn't have to know that.

*Master and Servant*

Sonic felt a strong stream of warm sunlight hit his face. He let out a small groan of protest; he didn't feel nearly as rested as he wanted to be when he woke up. Oddly enough… the cold, leafy and somewhat wet ground of the forest floor suddenly felt soft, comfy and warm…

His curiosity getting the better of him, and that the bubbly dream-like state that he had when he woken up was gone, Sonic let his eyes slide open to look at his surroundings. He was back in his bedroom at his mansion; there was only one guess as to how he had gotten there and Shadow had his name written all over it.

Taking a brief moment to stretch himself out, Sonic slid out of bed and walked over to his closet to find some new clothes. His dirty and wrinkly suit he had worn to the party had been replaced with his sleeping clothes and Sonic unsuccessfully repressed the bright red blush that was taking over his face over the fact that Shadow had probably undressed and redressed him while he was passed out.

It wasn't like Shadow hadn't helped him dress before, but the fact that he hadn't been awake at the time the incubus demon undressed him made all the difference… Yeah, that was totally the reason for the blush on his face at the moment.

After finding an outfit to his liking, Sonic quickly redressed himself into the more appropriate clothing and bolted out of his bedroom… Only to smack into the unaware form of his other butler Silver. They both crumbled into an ungraceful heap on the perfectly polished marble floor and the sound of heavy books hitting the ground beside them echoed down the long hallway.

"I'm so sorry, Master!" Silver squeaked out when he realized his mistake and hurried to pick up the books he had dropped before his cobalt master could see them.

"It's quite alright, Silver," Sonic reassured the freaked out half-demon and gave him a small comforting smile. "Here, let me help you with those," Sonic needed to talk to Shadow as soon as he could and Silver always seemed to have a fifth sense when it came to finding his father. Helping the albino with these books seemed like a good excuse to achieve his goal.

However, after picking up one of these so called books, Sonic knew that something had to be up. The moment he picked up the seemingly harmless book, a strangle tingling started to work its way up his arm where he held the black leather cover of the book.

However, the feeling only lasted for a split second before Silver suddenly ripped it out of his hand with a frightened look on his face. "It's okay, Master! You don't have to concern yourself with this! I have it all under control!" Before Sonic could give a word of protest, Silver had already fled down the hallway with a speed that only he and Shadow could rival…

What was that all about?

** Not much of a chapter… I know… But I've been so busy lately that I was lucky to even get a chapter out so soon…**

** Well guys, like always, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
